All you need is love
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Se necesita algo más que buenas palabras para sanar las heridas


Una sonrisa, eso adornaba su rostro en todo momento. Incluso cuando ensayaron esa extraña coreografía para la petición de matrimonio de Blaine a Kurt, maldito afortunado.

-Es el futuro novio-murmuró Hunter cuando vio que la sonrisa de Sebastián mutaba a una extraña mueca de asesino en serie.

-Lo sé-dijo bajando la mirada y apartándose del ensayo. El último, ya que en unas horas sería la gran presentación.

-¿Te gustaría ser el novio?-susurro Hunter apoyándose en uno de los pilares del pasillo que daba a la salida de la academia.

-No-murmuro mirando el suelo y luego a su amigo-solo me gustaría tener una oportunidad de hacerlo feliz.

-La tienes-dijo seriamente y tomó una de las manos de Sebastián, en la que depositó un anillo.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo desconcertado y sin apartar la mirada del metal de oro blanco.

-Un regalo, si algún día tienes la oportunidad de estar con Anderson, no lo arruines y dale esto-dijo saliendo del pasillo hacia su habitación, benditamente se había negado a ayudar a Blaine en su propuesta de matrimonio.

En las siguientes horas, todos fueron testigos del mayor desastre del año. Sin embargo, nadie sabía cómo arreglarlo.

-Kurt, pero yo te amo-dijo Blaine ante la negativa del castaño a casarse.

-Lo siento, pero creo que lo nuestro no puede seguir-susurro saliendo del lugar ante la sorpresa de todos, incluso su padre que no esperaba algo así.

Si no hubiera tenido más testigos, lo habrían tildado de loco, pero ahí había alumnos de tres escuelas distintas. Todos tan sorprendidos como Blaine.

-Ven-dijo Hunter tomando por los hombros al menor de los Anderson y apartandolo de la mirada de sus amigos.

-A dónde…-intentó hablar Burt, pero la respuesta llegó más pronto de quien menos esperaba.

-Capitán a Capitán de los Warblers, solo ellos saben lo que pasará ahora. No creo que sea bueno que lo vea a usted, señor-dijo Sebastian con tranquilidad. Porque no estaba feliz ¿Cómo estarlo cuando Blaine estaba sufriendo?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Schuster sin comprender aún lo que había ocurrido-puedes avisarme cuando…-intento decirle a Sebastian.

-Lo llamaré en cuanto tenga noticias-dijo viendo como todos salían del lugar.

Sebastián caminó al salón de los Warblers, estaba seguro que Hunter se había llevado ahí a Blaine y le hablaría hasta que se repusiera.

-No puedes entrar-dijo Jeff frente a la puerta del salón-Hunter pidió absoluta privacidad, y eso te incluye.

Al igual que el resto tendría que esperar. Por lo que se fue a la habitación de Hunter para pedirle noticias en cuanto entrara.

-No puedes entrar-dijo Nick frente a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo-Hunter pidió absoluta privacidad, y eso te incluye.

¡Qué ingenioso es Hunter! Estaba con sus estrategias militares justo cuando más quería saber de Blaine. No volvió a insistir y se fue a su habitación, esperando que nadie estuviera en su puerta, y así fue.

Sin embargo, cuando entró vio a Blaine llorando desconsolado, mientras el rubio lo abrazaba.

-Hey-susurro cerrando la puerta y se acercó al moreno, quien se lanzó a sus brazos para ser consolado.

-Los dejo-dijo Hunter saliendo y cerrando con la llave que Sebastian alguna vez le dio. Al parecer el plan de su amigo era darles privacidad.

El único sonido en la habitación era el llanto de Blaine, quien no se soltaba de Sebastian.

Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que Hummel no valía la pena y que él se lo perdía. Quería abrazarlo y quitarle toda esa pena. Pero no podía, porque la vida no era tan simple. Cuando creyó que Blaine había dejado de llorar, lo apartó un poco y descubrió que se había dormido en sus brazos, lo mejor en ese momento era llamar a Cooper o a sus padres para que fueran por él, no se podía quedar en Dalton.

-Veamos-susurró sacando el teléfono del moreno de su bolsillo y comenzando a revisarlo, allí encontró el número del hermano perfecto y simplemente le dio al botón de llamado.

- _¡Hermanito! ¿Cómo salió todo?_ -al parecer el hombre estaba al tanto de lo que haría el moreno.

-No, habla Sebastián Smythe, las cosas no salieron bien. Hummel le dijo que no.

- _¡Lo mato!_ -y si Sebastián no conociera bien a los Anderson, creería que era mentira, pero estaba seguro que Cooper haría miserable la vida del castaño si lo veía.

-No creo que eso sea bueno, pero necesito que vengas por Blaine, no tengo problemas en hospedarlo en la academia, pero creo que debería estar con su familia.

- _Pasaré por él, ayer llegué a Westerville, así que en una hora más estaré allí, gracias Sebastián_ -dijo cortando la llamada y el castaño se sintió tan triste por Blaine ¿cómo compondría sus sueños si estos se habían ido por la borda?

-Hummel se lo pierde-susurró molesto y dejando el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, pero entonces, vibró.

Lo miró por unos segundos y decidió revisarlo, allí había un mensaje de Kurt, decidió verlo y notó que era algo largo, pero las palabras que más llamaron su atención fueron las que iban casi al final del mensaje.

- _...por eso no me puedo casar contigo, te fui infiel con Adam_ -susurró sintiendo como la sangre se le iba a los pies ¡Blaine se moriría cuando leyera eso! Necesitaba hablar con Hunter, no tenía idea de qué hacer, fue por eso que abandonó la habitación y le llevó el teléfono a su amigo.

-Dime que Anderson no está tratando de suicidarse-susurró tallando sus ojos al momento que abría la puerta.

-Lee esto-dijo entregándole el teléfono y a los segundos los ojos del rubio se abrieron tan sorprendidos como los del castaño.

-No puede ver esto, se muere-susurró Clarington borrando el mensaje.

-¡Qué hiciste!-gritó desesperado Sebastián-es el teléfono de Blaine, tiene derecho a saber este tipo de cosas ¡Irá tras Hummel en cuanto se sienta bien! ¡Querrá conquistarlo de nuevo!-decía molesto y tomando por los hombros a su compañero.

-No me interesa, pero no puede enterarse, eso lo destruirá. Hablé con él y me prometió hacer su vida lejos de Kurt y todo lo que tuviera relación con su pasado.

-No lo hará.

-Tiene que hacerlo, la palabra de un capitán Warbler no se puede romper cuando el juramento fue hecho sobre la insignia de los Warblers y el Blazer.

-Debo decirle…-intentó hablar, pero esta vez fue sujetado por el rubio de los brazos.

-No puedes decirle, de hecho borraré todo registro de Hummel de este teléfono e incluso lo bloquearé, no es justo que su corazón se rompa aún más por la infidelidad de la persona que ama.

-No puede vivir una mentira.

-No la vivirá si no lo sabe-dijo devolviéndole el aparato una vez estuvo _limpio_ -ahora voy a dormir y creo que tienes que hacer lo mismo.

-Vendrá Copper a buscar a Blaine, debo esperarlo.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras-susurró girándose y cerrando la puerta, dejándolo completamente solo en el pasillo.

Se encaminó a su habitación, ingresó y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando escuchó como Blaine susurraba el nombre de Hummel en sueños ¿realmente Kurt merecía que un hombre como ese siguiera enamorado de él? Lamentablemente el corazón tenía razones que él no podría entender jamás.

No estuvo mucho tiempo esperando cuando su puerta fue golpeada, se acercó y abrió. Ahí estaba Copper con la tristeza impregnada en esos ojos tan iguales a los de Blaine, ni le preguntó cómo había llegado a su habitación, suponía que había preguntado. Solo le entregó el teléfono de Blaine y luego el castaño se dispuso a tomarlo en brazos para llevárselo.

-Prefiero no explicar por qué estoy aquí, creo que lo mejor es llevarlo así.

-También lo creo-respondió Sebastián con suavidad-¿Te acompaño?

-Por favor, aunque no lo creas, mi hermano es bastante pesado-dijo con una sonrisa y caminando fuera del lugar con el moreno en brazos.

Se fueron en completo silencio y lo bueno era que nadie vería cómo Blaine salía de Dalton, lo ayudó a acomodarlo en el auto y luego se despidió. Tenía una llamada pendiente a Schuester, quien se las había ingeniado y consiguió su teléfono, porque hace unas horas le había mandado un mensaje de Whatsapp.

Lo llamó e increíblemente no alcanzó a sonar el primer timbre y el hombre contestó.

- _Sebastián_.

-Señor Schuster, disculpe la hora, recién puedo llamarlo-dijo entrando a su habitación y sacándose los zapatos, había sido un día demasiado largo.

- _Descuida, dime cómo está Blaine._

-Destrozado, recién se fue con Copper, así que no sé si mañana vaya a la escuela o…

- _Aunque Blaine no viniera en lo que resta del año, sus calificaciones son tan buenas que podría postular a donde quisiera._

-¿Por qué dice eso?-susurró Sebastián extrañado.

- _Porque te aseguro que no lo volveremos a ver, a pesar de los amigos que tiene, a pesar de la gente que lo apoya, Blaine no querrá volver. Por eso quería saber cómo estaba._

-Espero que no tenga razón-dijo sintiendo como algo muy malo se avecinaba.

- _Yo también_ -susurró suave.

Se despidieron y Sebastián supo que al día siguiente tendría que hacerle una visita a Blaine o tal vez llamarlo, porque todo lo ocurrido en el desastre de su propuesta de matrimonio no es algo que se puede enfrentar a la ligera, mucho menos cuando se está enamorado. Como si Sebastián supiera de eso.


End file.
